


Stunned

by Jemzamia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto finds his own means of making Jack let his guard down and make him experience what it's like to be fully taken over by someone</p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic. Has use of stun guns.</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunned

Ianto considers the stun gun as a thing of beauty; mechanical and electrical precision that gets the job done, with no need for unnecessary death or permanent scars. It takes over your entire being and then passes, rather like Jack takes over him at night, kissing him all over, becoming so entangled in him that Ianto no longer knows where he ends and Jack begins. He’s helpless to Jack's will; something that not only arouses Ianto but actually terrifies him.

He knows he's not weak. Weak would be on a list of words that are quite unbefitting to Ianto Jones. He'd survived Canary Wharf, an experience mentally scarring enough to make any man crawl into a hole and die, cursing the day he came to Torchwood. Yet Ianto didn't, instead he miraculously kept himself together enough to rescue what was left of his girlfriend, keep her alive and even smuggle themselves into Torchwood Three. Then he had kept up a charade of contentedness amongst the four people who had kindly taken him in, knowingly betraying them.

Lisa's rampage and death should have destroyed him completely, but after all he had been through Ianto decided that was no longer an option. He owed it to himself to carry on, no matter how bleak the outlook may be. Little did he know that Jack was on the horizon, willing to take him for who he was and love him to some degree.

When Jack felt the 50,000 volts surging through him he did not panic. He had blind faith in knowing who it was behind him. He just let his nerve endings fit in the way they were designed to, as Ianto flung him onto the bed. Jack watched with still eyes as Ianto set to work, stripping him of his clothes. Immortality had granted Jack the gift to watch while he could not feel. The dark look in Ianto's eye would be enough to keep him awake for hours if he wasn't so 'blessed'.

Simple shedding of Ianto's own clothes was a teasing display to Jack's eye. He knew that body better than his own. He had mapped every inch of it at night; claiming it for his own. Yet now it was out of reach, like a prized treasure behind a display case, sending frustration through out his mind, mingling and merging with more thoughts of Ianto until they became a mass sea washing through him.

Ianto tasted Jack's skin from top to bottom. He was laid out for Ianto to dine on like a grand banquet, and all Jack could do was be completely consumed by the slightly numb sensation he received from it. 

The minutes passed felt like aeons to Jack, wishing to himself for his body to awaken. Undeniably he was enjoying this, his nerves may be out of reach but blood still flowed enthusiastically to his groin, proving this. But he felt so threadbare, so vulnerable, and that is something Jack cannot allow himself to be; no matter if it makes him seem cold to the others. He can't let his guard down; otherwise someone will slip in, under the wire. It's only when Jack's body comes back to world of the living, with Ianto buried inside him and fresh marks and scratches adorning him with a bittersweet sting that he realizes.

It's too late.


End file.
